The present invention relates to fluid connector assemblies for conduits and, more particularly, to connector assemblies having resilient polymeric members which seal and retain together the connector assembly.
Fluid connector assemblies are desirable to quickly couple and detach conduit assemblies or the like. Several types of connector assemblies exist in the art. These connector assemblies have various types of mechanisms to retain the connector assembly together while in use. Also, the connector assemblies utilize gaskets or the like to seal portions of the connectors while in use. Ordinarily, a connector assembly is formed of two members; a male fitting for insertion and a female fitting for receiving and securing the male fitting. Current art is illustrated in the following U.S. Patents. They are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,436; 4,565,392; 3,667,785; 3,637,239 and 3,222,091.
While the above art discloses several types of connector assemblies, the art, however, has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the mechanism which retains the two connector members together is a slip or compression ring. While slip or compression rings are satisfactory, they require a large amount of force to couple and detach the connector members from one another.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above art. The present invention provides the art with a fluid connector assembly which enables resilient polymeric members to retain and also seal the connector members with one another. The present invention enables the connector members to be easily coupled and detached from one another.
The present invention provides the art with a new and improved fluid connector assembly. The connector assembly of the present invention comprises a first member including a body portion and a neck portion extending from the body portion. At least two peripheral grooves are formed on the neck portion. At least two resilient polymeric members are adapted to be received by the neck portion in the at least two grooves. A second member having a central bore therethrough is adapted to be received by the extending neck portion. The second member's central bore has a first portion adapted to be coupled with one of the resilient members to seal the second member with the first member. A second portion of the central bore is adapted to be coupled with the other resilient member to retain the second member with the first member.
From the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to the skilled artisan.